<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>内勤焦虑症 by T_677</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081973">内勤焦虑症</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_677/pseuds/T_677'>T_677</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingsman (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 10:13:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_677/pseuds/T_677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“去弄点带劲儿的饮料。”这次是Percival开口，他迅速地和Harry交换了几个眼神，“现在我们来谈谈内勤焦虑症。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Hart | Galahad &amp; Merlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>内勤焦虑症</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“刚开始你并没有告诉过我这个。”Eggsy有点惊恐地坐在Merlin的位置上，好像那把椅子是种可怕的刑具。</p><p> “试着去适应任何一个需要你的岗位，骑士。”前任Galahad面无表情地站在他身后，注意力集中在屏幕上。画面是一条陡峭向下的楼梯，尽头只能看到一面大块石头垒成的墙壁。</p><p> “往右走，Lancelot。”Eggsy紧张地提醒。“我会……我会帮你打开那扇门。”他的手指头在键盘上跑来跑去，好像头一次上场的足球运动员。</p><p> “我已经到了。”女孩在那头说。五秒之后，她又压低声音催促了一遍，“你知道我身后还有一群狂热的‘追随者’对吧？”</p><p> “马上！”Eggsy快要抓狂了，他狠命敲打键盘，仿佛那是他继父的脑袋。走运的是，伴随着“咔哒”一声响，屏幕上那扇铁门弹开了。“快点，Roxy！快点！”年轻的骑士叫着，几乎要从座位上跳起来，“左上方有个开关，再往前点！没错，继续，见鬼！打他们！左边那个，蹲下！后面，有人到你后面去了！该死你们这些卑鄙的杂种——踢他！好姑娘！踢他们这些狗娘养的！”</p><p>Galahad没意识到自己这会儿已经完全站起来了，捏着拳头像是要窜过屏幕去。他跟着Lancelot的眼镜画面扭动身子，好像那些拳头和子弹真是冲着他来的一样。</p><p>Harry叹了口气，在转身出门之前把Merlin的新杯子推到了一个安全的角落，而Eggsy破天荒地压根就没有注意他。<br/>*</p><p>“我通过了吗？”Eggsy把头伸进来的时候Harry正在休息室喝茶。</p><p> “Lancelot的任务完成了。”Harry给出一个不太明确的回答，“她怎么说？”</p><p> “哦，”Eggsy从门缝里闪进来，抓了抓脖子，“她说一个月之内不想再听见我的声音。”</p><p>Harry耸耸肩，把茶杯放回桌上，没有发表评论，似乎这种结果早在意料之中。</p><p> “没人跟我说过还有这种任务。”Eggsy想再为自己争辩几句，“Roxy……我是说Lancelot，也没有比我好到哪去，连续三天我的耳朵都因为她那声尖叫嗡嗡响——”</p><p> “我认为Merlin的目的是让你们了解合作的重要性，以及，少给他找麻烦。”Percival从里间走出来，手上拿着一沓文件。</p><p> “这么说你们也做过内勤对吗？”Eggsy又兴奋起来，一条看不见的尾巴在他身后摇摆。</p><p> 一向镇定的Percival看起来像是突然急着离开这儿，只是出于礼貌才停下来回答Eggsy的问题，他紧抓着自己的东西，颇为严肃地盯着年轻人的脸，“别犯傻，”年长的骑士说，“我们当然要为各种任务做好准备。”</p><p> 他回身朝Harry点点头，飞快地离开了房间。</p><p> “啊哦，”Eggsy等到Percival的身影彻底消失才吐出感叹，“看起来像是内勤焦虑症。”他朝着Harry探身子，直到半个人都挂在桌子上，“那么Harry，Percival当时也尖叫了对吧？Arthur纯粹是想看你们出丑才决定这么干的是吧。”</p><p> “事实上，”Harry用指节敲了敲桌子，提醒他的继任者注意仪态，“这从一开始就是Merlin的主意。”</p><p>Eggsy从桌子上无声地滑了下去。“Harry，”他收起了脸上的笑容，换上恳切的乞求，“你必须得把这个故事告诉我。”</p><p> “走开，小鬼，去烦别人。”</p><p> “Harry，求你。”</p><p> “我还有工作，Galahad。”</p><p>Harry毫无怜悯之心地把Eggsy和他那熊熊燃烧的好奇心丢在了一旁，而这并不是个好主意。年轻的Galahad想他唯一的盟友寻求帮助，尽管后者一再威胁如果再听到他的声音就把他干掉。</p><p> 可惜事情的结果对Eggsy来说不太好看。他因为试图黑进Kingsman系统查找权限以外的资料被Merlin抓了个正着，而让Eggsy更觉得难堪的是，Merlin决定将这件事丢给他的举荐人处理。Percival也被牵扯进来，因为Roxy在某些方面为Eggsy提供了帮助，这让骑士非常不高兴，好像他的外甥女是被街头小混混带坏了的无知少女。拜托啦拜托啦，Eggsy回避着Percival逼人的目光，Roxy才是出主意的那个好嘛。</p><p> “我不想知道你干了什么，”Harry最终决定打破桌边尴尬的气氛，“但Merlin把我们，显然包括Percival和我下个月的装备扣掉了两整套，连雨伞在内。这可不是什么能让我笑得出来的事，Galahad。”</p><p> “我很抱歉……”</p><p> “除非你能保证没有下次。”</p><p> “可是Harry，”Eggsy极有勇气地说，“你知道我还是非常好奇……”</p><p> “只要这不是最高权限的机密，我们早晚都会知道的。”Roxy补充，而Percival的脸色看起来更糟糕了。</p><p> “去弄点带劲儿的饮料。”这次是Percival开口，他迅速地和Harry交换了几个眼神，“现在我们来谈谈内勤焦虑症。”</p><p>“内勤焦虑症”是Merlin的前任最早提出来的。他是个让人没法判断年纪的严肃女人，擅长边织毛衣边炸掉恐怖分子的军事基地，然后跟骑士们抱怨刚才的画面过于血腥害她数漏了一针。在这位可敬女士因为身体原因离任之前，她将自己脸上的每一条皱纹都归因于“内勤焦虑症”，并用充满爱意的语调叮嘱当时兼职内勤的Merlin要注意保养，不然“那些惹事精”会让他过早衰老。</p><p> “我们那时候还年轻。”Percival补充说。而当他说“年轻”，指的是“傲慢无礼，自作聪明，热衷于冒险和践踏规矩”。如果说有什么跟其他出身良好的年轻人不同的话，Kingsman的骑士们显然总是能惹上更大的麻烦。他们年轻英俊，随身带着杀伤力惊人的新奇玩具，身边充斥着骗子、恶棍、美女和好酒。而在这种时候，大家很难把耳机里的指令当一回事。</p><p>Merlin在兼任内勤半年之后像Arthur提出了轮值内勤的合理建议，希望骑士们能更熟悉彼此的工作方式，Arthur当然没有理由拒绝。而对于出惯了外勤的骑士们，坐在屏幕后面根本是种折磨。更何况他们本身都是彼此折磨的高手。</p><p>Kay对于爆炸有种病态的偏好，而他制造的大部分爆炸都是临时起意；Lancelot认为眼镜会遮住他迷人的双眼，因而总部的屏幕大部分时间都是一片漆黑；Gawaine会把所有任务变成色诱任务，并且总是忘记摘眼镜……</p><p> 这真是让人极其头疼的任务，当你的外勤怀疑你的意见、强行关闭通讯、兴冲冲地把自己丢向一个身份可疑的大胸女人，或者严重浪费子弹、耍帅、没完没了地发牢骚，又或者毫无预兆的消失、重新上线、然后再消失……而作为一个内勤，你既不能摔掉耳机也不能关掉屏幕，只能任由对方挑战你忍耐的极限。骑士们想要理性沟通，然而几乎每次都演变成圆桌旁的争吵。始作俑者Merlin从没有参与过争吵，只不过当时谁都没有注意。</p><p>Gawaine是那个月最后一个内勤轮值，他那天心情不错，因为很显然，Merlin会是所有外勤中最省心的那个。但Harry回到总部的时候，Gawaine正浑身湿淋淋地蹲在门口抽烟。他刚刚因为吸了太多的烟激活了办公室的烟雾报警器。</p><p> “Merlin这个混蛋。”这是他对Harry说的第一句话。</p><p> 有幸看见那天的视讯记录的人并不多，但相关的传言却一点都不少。有人说Gawaine因为不适应过于血腥的第一视角杀戮场景差点吐了，有人说Merlin当天用掉了一整打打火机，有人说模范学生Merlin在那次任务当中准确地把所有骑士常犯的毛病演示了一遍。还有人说，Merlin那天总共色诱了两个贵妇、一个年近七十的腐败法官、还有一个刚入行不久的男模。</p><p> “他连色诱的标准程序都不走。”Gawaine私底下愤愤地告诉他们，这个该死的法师就像个沉默的阴谋家，在该甜言蜜语的时候坐在那里冷淡地抽雪茄，在该接吻的时候凶狠地打人耳光，在该出言挽留的时候强吻，在该上床的时候抽出皮带把人绑在床头。而最可恨的是，目标们仍然为他神魂颠倒。</p><p> “所有看过那次任务记录的人都犯了‘内勤焦虑症’。”Harry揉揉眉心，“Merlin在任务结束的时候摘下眼镜说，‘嘿，伙计们，以后别他妈再搞砸我的内勤任务。’”</p><p> “他说话的时候就像有只能一把拧断别人脖子的大手温柔地放在你的老二上。”Percival看着天花板复述Gawaine的评价，然后把杯子里的威士忌一口喝干。</p><p> “所以专注于你们的任务，重视团队合作，以及，千万别给魔法师找麻烦。”Harry微笑着对两个年轻骑士举了举杯。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>